


Девочка

by RosyaRosi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Sexual Fantasy, WTF Combat 2015
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyaRosi/pseuds/RosyaRosi
Summary: Очередная отработка Лили Поттер.
Relationships: Lily Luna Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 4





	Девочка

**Author's Note:**

> Пейринг односторонний. Стареющий грустный Снейп. Все персонажи являются совершеннолетними.  
> Написано на ЗФБ-2015 для команды Снейпа.

Она приходит на отработку, как всегда, вовремя — минута в минуту. Не студентка, а часы со встроенным таймером; наверняка, в их магглолюбивом доме были такие. Короткий стук и плавное, тягучее: «Профессор Снейп, сэр», — легко и непринуждённо, будто она не чистить котлы сюда пришла, а развлекаться.

Впрочем, конечно же, так оно и есть.

Лили Поттер тихонько притворяет за собой дверь и направляется к учительскому столу. Снейп ловит себя на мысли, что неосознанно вжимается в своё кресло — старинное, высокое, с жёсткой спинкой, такое же костлявое и нескладное, как и он сам. Это злит не меньше, чем вся ситуация в целом; он до хруста сжимает зубы и сцепляет пальцы в замок. Очистить сознание, успокоиться, выровнять дыхание — стыдно, Снейп, стыдно в твои-то годы терять контроль над собой. Да и было бы из-за чего. Из-за какой-то...

Лили Поттер улыбается — едва заметно, уголками губ, но этого достаточно. Снейп ненавидит эту её улыбку — не дерзкую, но уверенную, как будто девчонка прекрасно видит и его напряжённое тело, и судорожно сжатые пальцы. Да чёрт с ним, с телом: порой ему кажется, что она видит его всего, видит насквозь.

— Третья отработка за неделю, мисс Поттер. Решили вылететь из Хогвартса под конец обучения?

— Прошу прощения, сэр. Мне действительно жаль, что я взорвала котёл. В последнее время я несколько рассеяна на ваших уроках.

Снейп открывает рот, чтобы разразиться гневной тирадой, но не произносит ни слова. Морщится, устало махнув рукой. Признаёт поражение. Лили Поттер расслабленно сидит напротив, положив ногу на ногу, и смотрит на него, чуть прищурившись. Совсем юная, светлая, пахнущая весной — девочка.

У девочки рыжие, как закатное солнце, волосы и тёмные ведьминские глаза. Он бы сказал, что она похожа на его Лили — на ту самую, смеющуюся Лили, но это было бы ложью. У Лили была зелень глаз и открытый взгляд, смелость суждений и категоричность принципов. У этой Лили, Лили Поттер — о, он ни на миг не забывает её фамилию — лёгкая походка и внутренняя гибкость, которую неискушённый взгляд принял бы за уступчивость. Но Северус Снейп не из тех, кто не разбирается в людях, и это одно из немногих его достоинств, которое он всё ещё сохранил.

Лили Эванс он знал слишком хорошо. Лили Поттер — закрытая книга, тёмный омут, спрятанный на дне зрачков. Засасывающий, как трясина.

— Вы знаете, что делать, мисс. Приступайте.

Она послушно встаёт и идёт к котлам. Наклоняется, потянувшись за щёткой и порошком — чуть сильнее, чем нужно. Снейп смотрит на её ноги — почти голые, в тонких прозрачных колготках. "Дура, дура, застудишься, весны не бывает в подземельях". Он молчит; Лили выпрямляется, откинув на плечи длинную гриву рыжих волос.

Время тянется медленно. Снейп проверяет контрольные, не отвлекаясь, но всей кожей чувствуя чужое присутствие. Он знает: если поднять взгляд, можно увидеть спину Лили — склонённую над котлом, обтянутую белой блузкой. Можно представить, как она снимет эту блузку, подойдёт к нему, поцелует в губы. И тогда сердце пустится вскачь, а пах нальётся сладкой ноющей тяжестью. Он всё ещё может, да. И даже без зелий.

Мог бы, поправляет себя Снейп. Наверное, мог бы. Но он никогда не поднимает глаз, никогда не даёт волю воображению. Он держит себя в руках — по крайней мере, здесь, в кабинете. Потом, когда Лили уйдёт, можно будет переместиться в свои апартаменты, разжечь камин, устроиться на диване с рюмкой чего-нибудь крепкого. Чтобы в очередной раз поддаться своей слабости — последней страсти, отравившей его существование.

В своих грязных фантазиях он представляет Лили невинной, как первый майский цветок, представляет, как осквернит её тело, присвоит себе её душу. Вырвет, запятнает старческими крючковатыми пальцами. Но в реальности всё иначе: эти взгляды, брошенные украдкой, эти короткие юбки, звонкий девичий смех, небрежно распущенные волосы, струящиеся по плечам... Эти гриффиндорские замашки, в которых Снейп узнаёт её отца, дерзкое поведение, взорванные котлы — все эти попытки нарваться на отработку, на которые он каждый раз ведётся. Каждый раз проигрывает.

Все эти мелочи — крошечные, незначительные — говорят сами за себя. Лили Поттер, отличница, без пяти минут выпускница, уже знает. Знает и принимает правила игры.

Иногда, в холодной темноте своей спальни, Снейп думает о тех, кто уже касался Лили. Кто поселил в её душе это опасное знание, ставшее его наваждением, не дающее ему покоя ни днём, ни ночью. Может быть, рыжий отпрыск Уизли — тот вечно ошивается вокруг неё, развлекая своими идиотскими шутками. Или Малфой-младший, с которым она так долго враждовала и так неожиданно сдружилась в последний год пребывания паршивца в Хогвартсе. Или кто-то ещё, их сотни и тысячи — гормонально озабоченных подростков, снующих по коридорам. Снейп представляет крепкие мужские руки — никаких выступающих вен и пигментных пятен — на тонкой девичьей талии; пальцы, нетерпеливо мнущие грудь, рвущие блузку — пуговицы разлетаются, звонко падая на каменный пол. Чьи-то жадные губы, скользящие по её телу — жемчужно белому в полумраке; язык, ласкающий, вылизывающий; запрокинутую шею; тихие стоны в тишине. Снейп видит всё это ясно, как наяву — и неизменно запускает руку под одеяло. Он никогда не кончает с её именем на губах, это кажется слишком сладким, слишком запретным. Но потом, после, когда стихнет шум в ушах и успокоится дыхание, он исступлённо шепчет его, закрыв глаза — Лили, Лили — и звуки на языке, как бусины.

Старые настенные часы бьют десять. Снейп откладывает контрольные в сторону и, наконец, поднимает голову.

— Ваша отработка закончена, мисс Поттер. Уберёте рабочее место — и свободны.

Она смотрит на него из-под ресниц. Колючий, острый взгляд — солнечный свет сквозь бутылочное стёклышко. Если бы Снейп не был первоклассным легиллиментом, он бы решил, что прямо сейчас эта девочка читает его мысли.

И, может быть, однажды приоткроет ему свои.


End file.
